libro_mundifandomcom-20200214-history
Cheosai
Physical Apperance They physically follow the standard humanoid body design. Adults stand near two meters, or 63”, with little variation in size between the sexes. Their bodies appear perfectly proportioned, with elegant and graceful lines. All of them were slender, and possessed little to no body fat. Their facial features are fine and delicate, but more angular than a human. The eyes are almond shaped, and possess a slit pupil. Colors cover a wide spectrum, as wide, if not wider, than those found in humans. An intriguing feature found is that the iris is often several colors formed into concentric rings. It can range up to three distinct shades. Another distinctive feature is their ears which sweep upward into sharp points, and are slightly longer than ours. Skin tone seems to follow a similar pattern to humans, but has a faint blue tint to it. They have virtually no body hair, other than that on their heads. Even then males seem incapable of growing facial hair. Nearly all wear their hair long. Its colors follow a similar pattern to humans, with some examples that have never been seen naturally in humans, such as silver, white and blues. Their hands, and by extension feet, are also shaped differently than a humans. Hands are long and narrow, with three fingers and an opposable thumb. Each of the fingers, including the thumb, has three joints. The toes are longer, beginning about mid foot. Their nails are thicker, and sharper than a humans. They seem closer to vestigial talons. But by far the most striking feature are their wings. Large feathered appendages that give them a wingspan of close to three times their height. The shape of the wing is rounded with deep gaps like an owl. This makes them almost silent in the air. Biology Hormonal Systems Noradrenaline far outweighs adrenaline in their responses. This allows them to stay calmer and focus better when confronted with danger. It does not make them fearless, simply allows them to manage their fear better. Cerebral Mass Their brains share few similarities with humans, being far more complex in structure. It is multi-lobed, with extremely dense concentrations of neural matter. It also has structures whose functions are completely unknown. One of which is a central, ridged growth with several ganglia. Among the recognizable features, is the fact that the mid brain area is more active. It contains approximately three times the nerves and capillaries for its size compared to a humans. Nearly sixty percent of the brain's mass is located here. These factors are consistent with the other races known to possess psychic abilities. In fact every member of the race seems to poses some form of psionic ability, most of which are extrasensory. They also possess strange biological crystalline growths within their nervous system. So far it remains unidentified, but seems to speed neural reactions. Electromagnetic Communication Their bodies produce an intense field of energy that they send and receive on a constant basis. Cheosai can communicate using this energy field. At its most common level, it serves as a subliminal sense of those around them, their presence, emotions, and occasionally their thoughts. With training it becomes usable at a much wider range, and far clearer. Other races would consider the effect to be close to telepathy. If a member of another race can perceive the same type of energy they can “overhear” a Cheosai. Though interpreting the signals would, at best, be extremely difficult. Optical Systems The makeup of their eyes closely resemble that of a slit pupil avian. Their eyes are flatter from front to back, which gives them a greater field of focus. The fact that their rods and cones are also densely and uniformly distributed adds to this as well. A higher concentration of rods gives them exceptional night vision, but makes their eyes glow from reflected light. Their color vision is also exceptional, as a result of densely packed cones, and an unique system of pigmented oil droplets. Their perception of color is far sharper than a human, including the near ends of the ultraviolet and infrared spectrum; It also helps them to polarize light. Their eyesight is also two to three times better than a human, but it leaves them vulnerable to eyestrain headaches. A nictitating membrane forms a clear inner eyelid that protects the eye from environmental hazards. It also serves to polarize light, protecting them from bright lights and glare. Circulatory System Cheosai blood is a deep rich blue color in the arteries and as colorless in the veins. This is caused because the oxygen carrying compound of their blood is haemazure, which is based on copper, but in much smaller forms than that found in hemocyanin. This seems to have increased the bloods ability to carry oxygen to near that of hemoglobin, while keeping the advantages present in hemocyanin. Their blood is slightly thicker, than humans, but possesses several key advantages. It can carry more oxygen per unit, making it more efficient overall. Additionally it maintains that high level of efficiency in wider environments than hemoglobin. Such as lower oxygen environments and a wider range temperature variations such as -20C (-4F) to 40C (104F) with no determinable effect. They are also immune to carbon monoxide poisoning since the gas does not destroy the cells like it does hemoglobin. Their heart is slightly larger for their size, about 1.10% greater than a human of the same size. It is located in the center of the torso directly behind the sternum. It beats between 90 and 126 times per minute, where a humans pulse ranges between 60 and a hundred beats per minute. This gives them a higher blood pressure. Since they do not possess bone marrow in the traditional sense, the production of new blood cells takes place in a specialized organ called the Myeloid located just under the heart. In an adult Cheosai it is roughly oval shaped and average 22 cm or 9in in length and 2-2.5 cm or 0.8 - 1 in thick, and weighs approximately 500 grams, 1 lb. It is composed of soft, spongy tissue surrounding numerous veins and arteries. The Myeloid forms the blue blood cells, platelets and immune cells, which are analogous to the white blood cells of a human. Skeletal System In basic form their skeletal system is analogous to a human, but there are several major differences. Apparently they are descended from a hex-limbed creature. They possess a second, vestigial, set of shoulders positioned on their backs, slightly lower than their arms. The positioning and fossil records indicate that at one time they possessed wings. Its composition seems based on a mix of crystallized titanium, boron, and an unidentified element formed into a honeycomb structure. The material and arrangement allows for bones that are much lighter while maintaining a similar strength. In total their bones weigh only a third of a human’s skeleton. The layered structure of the bones suggests that they are formed by the solidification of an organic liquid. Their entire system is designed for maximum flexibility. The joints are often more complex than a human, for example the spine is a series of intermeshed segments surrounded by densely packed muscles. The ribcage is made up of wide plates that arch from the spine, meeting a wider sternum. Their abdominal cavity is also protected by second, floating, rib cage. Their skull is narrower, and slightly elongated, with the teeth being outgrowths of their jaw. They will continue to grow throughout their lives. They only have twenty eight teeth, lacking a set of rear molars. The canines are also pronounced. Muscular System Their muscles are ectomorphic in nature, which means that they are focused more on speed rather than strength. So while they are not built for power, they make up for it in precision and speed. This compact nature of this structure is part of the reason they appear so deceptively delicate. Respiratory System Their lungs are nearly ten percent larger than a humans and contain twice the tissue and capillaries. They are also highly efficient, replacing almost all of the air with each breath. These factors, combined with effectiveness of their blood in carrying oxygen makes them very well suited for high elevations, and thin atmospheres. Vocal They possess astounding vocal abilities which are due to an unusual nature of their vocal cords. Instead of a larynx, which would lie on the top of their trachea, their voices are produced by a syrinx, which is found on the bottom, where it connects to both bronchial tubes. As an interesting aside, this means that they cannot have a visible adams apple. The syrinx, which is actually a twin system, is where the structures rest between the main bronchial branch and the bottom of the trachea. Each side is equipped with separate sound producing membranes. Their use of the air that passes over their syrinx is also highly efficient, using nearly all the air that passes over it, by contrast humans use only two percent of the air that passes through their larynx. The neural connections also appear to be separate, allowing them to produce two separate sounds at once. This gives their voice a distinct hollow echo. With training some can also sing out of one side of the syrnix while sneaking breaths with the other creating a constant song. Or the truly talented can sing two different melodies at once. Their range is also significantly wider, reaching into the near edges of infrasonic and ultrasonic ranges, low and high frequencies respectively. Auditory System Their outer ears sweep back and end in a sharp point which helps to funnel sound into their inner ear. Their inner ear contains three separate eardrums, each of which handles a different set of frequencies. The information is then passed on to the brain where receptors process it into useful data. This area of the brain is densely packed, having over twice the number of neurons as a human. This allows them to hear and understand a wider range of sounds, including the near edges of infrasonic and ultrasonic ranges, low and high frequencies respectively. DNA Cheosai biology is founded on a system that functions in a very similar manner to a humans system of DNA. The main difference is that their DNA system is arranged into a triple helix, which gives them sixty nine chromosomes that are divided into twenty three triads. Sixty six of these form the genetic blueprint of the Cheosai and the last three which determine the sex of the individual. Another differences is that they possess nine base factors instead of four found in humans. They have been given the names; Auanine, Gurine, Kuranine, Fyenine, Duanine, Niraine, Mirasine, Rysosine, and Zyrine. They are arranged in triades of AGK, FDN, MRZ Auanine and Zyrine seem to be able to trade for the human bases Cytosine and Thymine, which could lead to a hybrid of Cheosai and human DNA. At best this hybrid would be sterile and suffer from genetic damage, more likely it would be stillborn, or spontaneously abort.(7) There is evidence that their DNA has been altered in the past creating an extreme level of stability. It is not prone to mutation or malfunctions. This stability has removed the dangers of inbreeding.(8) The DNA seems to be able to re-sequence itself under extreme circumstances. It takes a long time, but is still fast enough to keep them synch with the normal environmental changes. this allows them to overcome the genetic stagnation that their long lives and low birth rates would normally have on the race. The full extent of this adaptability has never been fully documented, but it lets them live comfortably in extreme environments, providing of course, that it could originally support humanoid life. Psionic manipulation seems to speed up the changes in controlled tests, but how this would translate to living subjects is unknown. This adaptability, and the fact that their basic physical structures have not deviated seems to strongly suggest that at some point in their evolution their genetic profile was heavily modified. By who or what is unknown. Gender They have a binary reproductive system, with male and female genders. The outward appearances of the sexual characteristics are similar to a human. In males the main differences is that the testes are internal. The primary sexual characteristics of both genders are internal. Their secondary features, primarily the enlarged breasts found in females, are present but are smaller and less developed. Aging Up until they reach puberty, their physical development is comparable to a human. An Cheosai child of ten is roughly the same size and have similar levels of mental and emotional maturity as a human child of ten. Puberty will drastically slow this development down. Cheosai begin sexual development slightly later than a human, thirteen to fifteen for a male, and fifteen to sixteen for females. By their early twenties they should be fully developed. Androgyne won't begin to develop until at least sixteen, and then it will be their male traits that will develop first. They will to be finished until their mid to late twenties. All will still appear to be in their late twenties. After their physical development is complete they stop the aging process. An Cheosai of two hundred is physically identical to one of twenty seven. The full extent of their natural lifespan has never been documented, but if rumor is to be believed it can be in excess of ten thousand years. Their cells have reached a state of equilibrium, being replaced at the same rate they die. Nature has blessed them with a timeless life, one free of the ravages of disease, pain, infirmity or atrophy that plague other races due to age. Reproduction The egg contains one third of the required DNA sequence and sperm another third. This requires that an egg be fertilized twice for a successful conception to occur. While a single male could possibly provide both sets, it is a far more reliable method to have two sires.(10) Females are normally only fertile three or four times a year, between every ninety and one hundred and five days. Androgynes follow the same time frame for fertility, but are infertile as male during this time. When a partial conception occurs, fertilization by only one sperm, the egg will remain viable for the second stage for up to two months. The highly adaptable nature of their DNA allows the possibility, however unlikely, of interbreeding with certain races, including humans. In most cases the resulting child would be the same race as the mother, with a few selective traits to reveal the origin of the fathers. Most of these genetic additions would be bred out in a few generations. Pregnancies normally last around three hundred and twenty days, almost eleven months, and will pass with little discomfort or difficulty. Birth is also relatively easy. Several sign during birth offer glimpses that the earliest Cheosai may have been oviparous, or egg layers. Infants are born inside of thick birth sacks called cauls. These protect their fragile limbs during delivery. Identical twins are not an uncommon occurrence; one in every twenty pregnancies will result in identical twins. They also possess an extremely strong psychic bond with each other. Fraternal twins on the other hand are almost unheard of, they also possess the strong psychic bond that identical twins do. As a side note, most females tend to wait for their third century before starting to reproduce. If desperate, they can start safely as soon as 80, any earlier raises the risk to mother and child. Diet, Metabolism and Digestion Cheosai are omnivorous with a cultural bias towards vegetarianism, but they can exist off of any food source a human could. Their metabolism is endothermic, and extremely high, which consequentially gives them a high body temperature. Somewhere between 104 and 111 degrees Fahrenheit (40-44C). An increases temperature causes nerve impulses to travel faster, improving reaction times. It also causes an increase in the tensile strength of muscle fibers. A long intestinal tract improves the body’s ability to remove almost all of the water and nutrients from their food using a process of nitrogen catabolism, like what is found in some avians. The efficiency of the system is necessary because they do not seem to have much tissue substance analogous to body fat for energy storage. What they have is located in an extremely thin layer under the skin, and in the breasts of females and androgyne. But its ability to store energy is minimal, and the cells do not seem to replicate easily, making it a poor choice for an energy supply. However they do possess a type of cells called Stoma, which are the most efficient thing to an emergency energy reserves the Cheosai possess. It is deposited inside of the bones, much like bone marrow would be, and can be broken down for a short term supplement. Their unusually efficient metabolism makes it rare that they need to use this reserve or the thin layer of fat they possess. This means that the best signs of an Cheosai in the early stages of starvation is that their bones will become very brittle. Uric acid is the end product of digestion, and is excreted in feces as a dry mass. This minimizes liquid loss, and as an additional side effect means that they leave little spoor to make their passage. Healing and Immune System While not fully immune, they are highly resistant to most human diseases. There are, however, some purely Cheosai diseases to which most other races are immune. The most common of theses affect their nervous system. They also heal exceptionally well, with little to no scarring. It does not mean they heal any faster, just with less long term side effects. Temperature Tolerance and Heat Management They are less affected by temperature extremes. With only minimal discomfort they can function in extremes of up to 100F and down to 32F. Past these temperatures they suffer the same ill effects that plague other races. They rarely tan, and seem to suffer milder side effects from exposure to the sun. While they have very few sweat glands they can radiate large amounts of heat directly through their skin in hot environments. In extreme cases they can even resort to panting. In cold environments they depend on shivering to generate heat. Failing that they constrict blood flow and transfer heat from arterial blood to the cooler veins. This system lets them reduce up to 90% of heat loss. In extreme cases of cold they can enter torpor, which is a state of regulated hypothermia, that can last for a few hours to several months. During the warmer parts of the day they can maintain normal activity, but their temperature drops during the rest to conserve energy. Sleep Cycle Their biology has geared them to be most active during twilight, or night. They need very little sleep, only about four hours of rest per night. Most commonly it is spent in a form of meditation. Their mental health still requires them to enter a REM state, but they can go weeks before having to truly sleep. Culture Etymology Their name means "first child" after their belief that they were the first children of the Phaedra. Language and Writing Their language is based upon korean, with a modified alphabet. It is written in columns from left to right, top to bottom. They are also one of the few races to develope the zero. Science and Technology Most of their science and technology is based on the magical manipulation of the natural world. Alchemy and chemistry exist side by side. Glass making is one of the technologies they have developed into an art form. Magic All members of the cheosai are magically active, and many are extremly powerful. Cuisine Aesthetics Art Music Literature Fashion One thing to remember, the Cheosai do not have a concept of gender roles as we understand it. It is the activity of the individual that is important, and their clothing styles reflect this. Their clothing is universal, with material and decoration being the only distinguishing features to reflect the wealth and work of an individual. The most common style of top is worn long, between mid thigh and ankle, and split to the waist for ease of movement. Sleeves are wide, and flare more towards the wrist. It is not uncommon to bind the sleeves at the wrist with buttons or ties. In these cases there are often small pouches sewn into the insides of the sleeve forming pockets for small items. The collar is worn around the throat, reaching just below the chin. Finally a series of clasps or ties run down the center of the chest. Pants are loose with wide flared legs, reaching to the ankles or slightly lower. These are sometimes worn tied at the ankle, which causes the pants to balloon out. Traditional versions have seven pleats around the waist, four of medium depth in the front and three deeper ones in the back. They are secured by four ties; two long ones attached to both side of the front of the garment and two shorter ones attached on either side of the rear. Fastening the pants is done in a very specific way. The longer ties are wrapped around the back of the body and tied in the front, and then the back straps are also tied in front. Foot ware depends on the use. Slippers or bare feet are used for inside, and thick gloves for outer wear. Architecture The cheosai grow their buildings from the sinamu tree, weaving the branches together with great arched windows. They grow their corridors and rooms to let in the most light they can. Windows are decorated by vast pains of colored glass. Values, Ideology and Religion Social Conventions Norms Taboos Etiquette Structure of Society Rituals of life Birth Education Marriage Death Gender Roles They do not have defined gender rolls. Recreation Festivals and Holidays Commercial Practices They trade glass ware and alchemical creations with other races. Social Structure Government History Game Stats